


Of Minor Injuries, Rooftops and Sort Of Confessions

by blacksheep007



Category: JYJ - Fandom, TVXQ
Genre: JaeMin, M/M, MinJae, Soulfighters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksheep007/pseuds/blacksheep007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin felt like shit, and Jaejoong is not aware of this thing called “Personal Space”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Minor Injuries, Rooftops and Sort Of Confessions

He can hear the soft sounds of Jaejoong's feet as he made his way to him.   
  
  
“Hey. You ok?” Jaejoong asked him worriedly. They were practicing one of their choreographies and when they were going to execute one of the more complicated steps, he made a wrong turn and twisted his ankle in the process. With the concert date just around the corner and their schedules burning all their energies up, everyone was on edge. He knew that his members didn't think of it, but he just feel like he really messed up.   
  
  
Without looking up, Changmin nodded his head. He wanted to be alone, wallow in self pity but Jaejoong has this very nosy personality. Apparently Jaejoong doesn't know what personal space is. Wanting to get away, he pressed his hands against the hardwood floor and forced his body up slowly. He gritted his teeth as he walked limply towards the water dispenser. He needed a drink.  
"Stop following me Hyung. Seriously, I'm ok." Changmin said when he heard Jaejoong’s footstep behind him.   
  
  
Jaejoong ignored him though and continued walking behind Changmin.  
  
  
Changmin scowled. He hated being treated like a baby. The need to just get away won over his need to quench his thirst, he changed his route and turned towards the door. Everyone was taking a break, even the backup dancers. Maybe he can get away for a while.   
  
  
“Don’t follow me.” Changmin warned eyes glaring as he turned to look at Jaejoong.  
  
  
Jaejoong, didn’t say anything. He just looked at Changmin’s eyes. When Changmin reached the door, opened it and stepped outside. He was about to close the door but a hand stopped it. Jaejoong’s hand gripped the edge of the door and kept it open. Changmin sighed in defeat.  
  
“Whatever. Suit yourself.” Changmin said, sending another glare at Jaejoong. He then made his way to the stairwell leading to the rooftop. He tried to stomp his way over there but lost his footing. Honestly, since when has he been this clumsy? He hissed when a jolt of pain ran through his body. He bit his lip and clenched his fists, digging his nails on the palm of his hands making crescent moon markings. 

Moments later, Jaejoong closed their distance and moved in beside him. He lifted Changmin’s right arm and draped it over his shoulder as Jaejoong’s left hand snaked its way around Changmin’s waist. If it was any other day, he would have blushed at the contact. But seriously he felt like shit, so the blush never came.  
  
“Changmin~ah, stop acting like a brat.” Jaejoong started. Changmin pouted at the statement but let Jaejoong help him all the way up. Upon arriving in their destination, Jaejoong guided him as he tried to sit at the concrete ground and stretched his long legs out.   
  
  
He looked up to find Jaejoong staring down on him.   
  
  
“What?” he questioned irritably. But the elder didn’t give him an answer.   
  
  
“Hey where are you going?” Changmin shouted at Jaejoong as the elder turned around and made his way back downstairs to their practice room.   
  
  
“Whatever. Who needs you anyway?” Changmin said to no one.   
  
  
He closed his eyes and let the wind caress his face. It really wasn’t his intention to snap at Jaejoong, it’s just that. He feels like Jaejoong babies him too much. At first it was ok of course, since Jaejoong spoiled him more than the others. Taking care of him, cooking all his favorite dishes. His thankful of course, even though he couldn’t say it out loud. But he doesn’t want Jaejoong to treat him like a baby. He wanted to be his equal. He wanted to be… _more._  
  
  
He was too out of it that he didn’t hear the sound of the closing door and Jaejoong's footstep as he walked towards him. He let out a startled gasp when felt a hand grip his slightly swollen ankle.  
  
  
“I told manager Hyung about what happened to you and told him I’ll take care of it.” Jaejoong muttered as he inspected Changmin’s ankle.   
  
  
“Stop treating me like a child Jaejoong. Why don’t you go back down and look after Yunho. I’ve seen him earlier, and he looked so exhausted. Why don’t you just go over there and take care of your  _“other half”_?” Changmin spat. Jaejoong only looked at him wide eyed; shocked at Changmin’s words. When Jaejoong didn’t say anything, Changmin tried to wiggle his feet away from Jaejoong’s grasp and tried to stand up. That was not what he wanted to say, it just spilled out and he couldn’t stop it. He let out another painful gasp when Jaejoong held on his ankle tighter.   
  
  
“Stay still and sit down.” Jaejoong said sternly. He followed his orders and sat still. He watched as Jaejoong took out some bandage and ointment from the first aid kit that he came in with.   
  
 _Why was Jaejoong acting like he didn’t say anything profound? He sounded jealous in his ears. Didn’t Jaejoong get that? Was he really that dense?_  Changmin thought to himself and sulked.  
  
  
Jaejoong propped his injured ankle onto his thigh and removed his shoe and sock. He proceeded to apply the healing ointment on the injured area. Changmin found himself staring at Jaejoong’s smooth hands as he massaged his injury and finished it off as he wrapped the bandage around his ankle.   
  
  
“Does your knee hurt too? Do you want me to massage it?” Jaejoong queried.   
  
  
For some reason his heart begun to beat a little faster causing his palms started to sweat at Jaejoong’s question. Changmin licked his now dry lips and nodded his head to his hyung.  
  
  
Jaejoong carefully pushed the end of Changmin’s sweatpants up and revealed Changmin’s calf and knee. Jaejoong pour a small amount of oil onto his palms and rubbed them together, his oiled hands heated a little. He then proceeded to massage Changmin’s strained calf, applying slight pressure to ease up the tension in the muscles of his calf.  
  
  
The massage felt good as Jaejoong’s skilled hands rubbed and massage his tired muscle. Changmin let out a satisfied moan, eyes closed and head thrown back. His mind suddenly wandered on a naughty thought. He thought of Jaejoong’s hand as it made its way upwards to the hem of his sweatpants and slowly taking it off of him. He imagined the feel of Jaejoong’s finger as it crawled between his legs and stroking his member to hardness. He felt his member twitched at the idea.   
  
  
“Changmin~ah?”  
  
  
The sound of Jaejoong’s questioning voice interrupted him from his fantasy; his eyes flew open and looked at Jaejoong.  
  
  
“Were done.” Jaejoong started. “Can I – “  
  
  
Changmin cut off Jaejoong’s word, grabbed Jaejoong’s wrist and pulled the elder towards him. They looked at each other for several minutes silence enveloping the surrounding. Changmin wasn’t sure of what to do next. So he just blurted out whatever he had in mind.  
  
  
“What?! Are you going back to your other half now?” That was not what he wanted to say. What was wrong with him? He loosened his grip on Jaejoong’s wrist and was about to let go when he felt Jaejoong held onto his wrist this time. He looked at him confused.  
  
  
“What I was about to say was that can I sit next to you? I promise I won’t be as annoying as I naturally am.” Jaejoong answered him with a soft smile on his face.  
  
  
“Hmmm. You don’t want your “maknae” to feel alone and vulnerable right?” Changmin snorted. Maybe Jaejoong really wanted to be with Yunho now, but he felt pity towards Changmin “The young kid who got shoved in this crazy entertainment world.” Pfft… who was he kidding? Who was he compared to Yunho? Maybe he should stop. Jaejoong already has Yunho. Even the fans know that.   
  
  
“Ahhh… It is true that you are the youngest in our little family.” Changmin’s spirits went further down at that.   
  
  
“But that doesn’t necessarily mean you’re a “baby”. Even Buddha knows how much you order us around. If anything, you’re the prince and we are your servants. Hahaha” Jaejoong joked trying to lighten the mood. It proved to be effective when he saw a little smile ghost over on Changmin’s lips.  
  
  
“I’m not that bossy.” Changmin quipped.   
  
  
“Hahaha. You are so. You always tell me to cook this and that for you. I had to wake up early to go to the market just to avoid the fangirls and get the ingredients needed for a dish you so bullied me into making for you. I need my beauty sleep too you know. I’m the visual of our group; I can’t be seen having dark circles around my eyes. My eye bags are big enough.”   
  
  
“It will take a really freak accident to make you ugly Hyung. You’re too beautiful for your own good.” Changmin blurted out giggling a little bit. When he calmed down and his mind processed what he just said, his face heated up and he blushed like a tomato.   
  
  
“Ahh. That’s true as well, Even Yunho said so… I’m really handsome and beautiful. I’m even more gorgeous that Heechul-diva. Haha… Don’t tell him I said that ok?” After he finished his statement, he looked back at Changmin and saw the younger man sulking as well. He heaved out a sigh. He should tell manager~hyung to tone down the yunjae fanservice thing. Or else Changmin will never confess to him.   
  
  
“I’m not really someone who people can order around just like that. Not even my mom can make me go to the market at 7 in the morning. But if it’s you. I’ll do anything. You can tell me what you want and I’ll do it for you. As long as its legal ok? You’re very special to me. More special than Yoochun, Junsu and even Yunho. You’re my number 1. Arasso?” Jaejoong was looking forward so he didn’t see Changmin looking at him a little teary eyed but he felt it though. The relief and love in Changmin’s gaze.   
  
  
He turned his head and saw at Changmin still looking at him. He was still too young and Jaejoong understands that. So he was willing to wait until Changmin can voice out his feelings. He held out his hand and touched Changmin’s cheek; he looked so adorable Jaejoong thought; with how his big brown eyes were looking at him like an overgrown puppy. He can’t help it; his body moved on its own accord leaned closer to Changmin’s personal space, his forehead touching Changmin’s forehead.  
  
  
“Arasso?” Jaejoong said then softly kissed Changmin’s lips. Changmin was still speechless but Jajeoong was sure that the younger got the message. Now that he got his message across, he felt at ease. Tearing his eyes away from Changmin he looked forward and stared at the beautiful skyline of Seoul.   
  
Two soft hands took hold of his face and turned it to the side then Changmin’s soft plump lips against his lips followed. It seemed like Changmin snapped out of his reverie and now it was Jaejoong’s turn to be silent.   
  
  
  
“I understand.” Changmin said against his lips.   
  
  
They both grinned after the short exchanged then continued to look at Seoul’s horizon with their hands intertwined with each other with Jaejoong’s head leaning on Changmin’s shoulder.   
  
 _Fin._  


**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**


End file.
